


Xenophilia.

by vompstag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Canon Universe, Clit Rubbing, Come Inflation, F/M, Hate Sex, Horniness, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vompstag/pseuds/vompstag
Summary: Lotor is a filthy Xenophiliac who wants some action with his new alien teammates.





	Xenophilia.

Xenophilia. The word excited Lotor. Knowing he himself was born from two different species may have played a role, but nothing could have prepared him for the way he felt when he saw Earthlings for the first time. Lotor had felt dirty, felt like he had to suppress everything in fear of putting his body’s arousal on full display… and he had felt similar every time he had seen them since then too. Suddenly choosing to be a part of the Voltron team was a severe change of scenery and a radical choice of Lotor’s behalf, that he may not have thought all the way through, but he was managing everything alright, so far, regardless of his obsession.

…Aside from the fact that every night he was so aroused from being around so many hot and attractive aliens that he was so hard and wet it physically hurt. In the final vargas of each quintant, he felt himself becoming irritable toward the others and usually rushing to his bed as soon as he could, eager to touch himself and make himself feel good. Tonight, though, even after a long quintant of training, there was some extra work to be done, according to Allura, and Lotor was getting extremely antsy. The full team was all sitting on the couches that Lotor didn’t normally join them on, but tonight he was smack in the middle of two of the Paladins. His mind kept wandering as everyone was listening to Allura, the only one standing since Coran had already gone to bed, speak.

“It is clear that Zarkon has returned, but he is weak,” Allura announced with power, but also with a slight waver in her voice, “So, I think that before bed we should brainstorm a few extra ideas on what is the best way to end him once and for all. I think _we_ can do this!” Allura gave a momentary glare at Lotor, making it clear he was not part of her ‘we’.

He looked away for a tick in shame, with Zarkon being his father and all, but that was the least of his worries, honestly. He was used to being singled out or ostracized, but right now, more important to him, he couldn’t keep a straight face. Honestly, regardless of the dig, he was pretty sure he was blushing for another reason entirely. Lance. Shiro. Pidge. Hunk. Matt. Even Keith, who was part Galra too, but certainly looked more Earthling: All in such close quarters with him. They were all so hot. Earthlings were so hot, and he couldn’t handle this.

This wasn’t combat. Everyone was sitting close together. Hunk’s leg would occasionally rub against his on accident, and Lance’s hand was dangerously close to his thigh. He could feel himself starting to get hard and damp, per usual, but he had no escape. He was beginning to get nervous that he might leave a wet spot on the couch, even through everything he had on.

Hunk spoke next, “While I appreciate the pep talk and everything, it’s really getting late, Allura, and it’s already been a long day. Can’t we just plan out how to take down Zarkon tomorrow?” He asked, sprawling out his legs and getting relaxed in a way that as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his thigh was fully pressing against Lotor’s leg.

Both Lotor and Hunk had long matching pajama pants on, and Lotor also had a robe on, but he could feel Hunk’s warmth through all three layers, and he was suddenly thankful he had so many layers. His slit was getting wetter and his cock was growing stiffer, this was the worst he had ever let himself get in front of the others, but he was hiding it extremely well.

He had to do all he could to not begin shaking, but he was managing. He felt so pathetic that so little physical and not even sensual, let alone sexual, touching was all it took to get him aroused like this, but he couldn’t help it. Lotor was incredibly touch starved and on top of that, Earthlings were so fucking hot, _especially_ these ones.

Suddenly Lotor was brought back to reality when Shiro chimed into the group conversation, “Normally I would disagree and say that we should continue, but it really has been a long day, Allura. I think getting up early would be fine, but it really is about time we call it a night.”

Everyone else in the room nodded or quietly let out a ‘yeah’ in agreement. Allura sighed, but nodded as well, “Alright, but first things first next quintant. No sleeping in or putting it off… see you then.”

With that, Allura left the room, and left everyone to their own devices. Hunk and Shiro yawned, got up, and beelined for bed. Lance and Matt were next to go with a ‘welp, we are done here,’ type attitude. Keith had already fallen asleep on the other couch, and Pidge was busy with something on her communicator. Lotor missed all of the Earthlings being in such close vicinity with him, but he was also relieved he would get to make it back to his bedroom without anyone noticing his massive boner.

Lotor got up and began to head to his room, when Pidge looked up from her communicator and clearly saw the huge bulge pushing through the front of Lotor’s robe. She raised and eyebrow at him, but Lotor was in no position to even reply, let alone defend himself. Instead, he just ran out of the room, embarrassed that he had finally been caught, but glad it was only by one of the paladins, and better yet, by the Paladin he had become the closest to. He trusted her to at least keep this a secret between them, but also hoped she would just forget.

Lotor had a bedroom on the ship now like everyone else, that was bare and empty like Keith’s. Once he made it back to his room, Lotor immediately lied down on his wall nook bed, having kept off the high lights, and only having turned on the blue-greenish low lights on, letting their glow softly bounce off of his face. His chest rose and fell under his layers that he soon planned to lose as he planned to return to his nightly habit.

Lotor untied the purple night robe he was given and pulled down his pajama pants, which were all in the style of night clothes that the other paladins wore, even with little purple lion slippers to match. Lotor laughed softly at the thought of the paladins all wearing the slippers as he kicked his off, especially Shiro, since Shiro never seemed to wear his. Part of him wondered in the pajamas he was wearing were meant to be Shiro’s. He laughed again, but that quickly died down as he pushed down his dampened underwear and brought his aching cock into his hand, beginning to stroke himself slowly.

“E-Ehh, fuck…” It always felt so good when he finally got to play with himself. Touching his dick and fingering his slit was shamelessly Lotor’s favourite part of each quintant, and restoring a harmony to his needy body and eventually feeling that release of pressure in his lower half was so necessary and wonderful.

He brought his other hand down to his slit and slid one of his fingers inside. His hole needily sucked up the finger and his cock twitched madly in his hand. So much arousal was running through his body, Lotor could barely even choose which Earthling he wanted to jack off to.

Did he want to think about Keith? The one who already had some Galra blood in him and might be the most comfortable to lie with? Did he think about Lance? The one who clearly had a high sex drive and a love for things a little more off-colour? Did he think about Shiro? The one who was the nearest to Lotor in height and considering how the Empire treated prisoners, has probably lain with a Galra before? Did he think about Hunk? The one who leg was pressed up again him so hotly and due to his strength, may even be able to hold him down? Did he think about Pidge? The one who had quickly accepted him, making her his favourite on a platonic level, and also, the only one who saw his boner? Did he think about Matt? The roughed-up rebel with a war-torn body and a pretty face?

Lotor felt like he was in a cold sweat, thinking about any of the Earthlings jacking him or fingering him was almost too much tonight.

But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

In the middle of everything, his bedroom door swung open, and walking in was none other than…

…Allura.

“Listen, Lotor. I am sorry for my behavior earlier, I know you’re not your father and-” Allura froze, seeing a Lotor paralyzed in shock with his dick in his hand and his other hand stuffed up his wet pussy. The Princess’s entire face flushed and she covered her eyes, “Quiznak! I am so sorry, Lotor! I’ll- I’ll be… I’ll be going now.”

She turned around and slammed the door closed. Now, Lotor felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. Why didn’t she ask to come in? Why didn’t she even knock? Lotor was shaking, but surprisingly not losing his arousal. Honestly, regardless of the shit way she had treated him, at this point, even someone else Altean would do it for him. At least they looked closer in presentation to Earthlings than Galra did… _Fuck._ Lotor realized now this just meant one more person on this damn ship he wanted to have sex with. Lotor was a constant a horny hot mess, and one that was definitely not expecting a knock at the door after that, but here it was.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Lotor, it’s Allura. May I come back in?”

Lotor felt his heartrate rising drastically, and didn’t want to speak in fear of how he sounded, but he managed to get out a moan-like, “Sure…” through his intense arousal, unsure if he were supposed to cover up or not. He stopped touching himself, but still remained exposed.

Allura came in and immediately began stripping off her clothes, as Lotor watched in continued shock, “I’m going to hate myself in the morning for this, but you really do have beautiful ears, and that is a major turn on for me, so, let’s just do this and get it over with, okay?”

Lotor cautiously nodded and looked at Allura’s now naked body. She had pink markings in elegant designs that highlighted her curves beautifully. Her breasts were plump, her nipples were hard and the muscles in her arms, legs and abdomen were strong, toned and beautiful. Allura tied up her curly hair and sauntered over to the bed, ready and willing, starting to straddle Lotor’s legs.

“Princess, you wish to ride me?” Lotor asked, a little nervous. Earthling or not, Allura was still the first non-Galra he was going to sleep with. Even if he was part Altean too, he was socialized like a Galra and had never been with someone who wasn’t at least half-Galra like he was, if not fully. Lotor wore a blush that seemed to cover his entire face.

Allura was now fully straddling him on the bed on her knees and rubbing her clit in fast repetitive circles, “Yes… Prince,” Allura said throwing aside the rest of her pride for the night, “I’m going to prepare myself, so shut up and let me do that, okay?”

Lotor grew quiet and watched as the woman who had rejected him platonically was now rubbing herself and dampening between her legs for him. She brought her other hand between her legs from behind and slid two fingers into her pussy easily. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she began to finger fuck herself, bringing her hole down to meet her fingers a little bit more each time. Lotor watched the show, barely believing that this was happening, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Fuck, Lotor, I can’t wait any longer,” Allura moaned as she took her fingers out of her now dripping pussy and grabbed Lotor’s cock to line it up with her body, “Are you ready, Prince~?” she asked teasingly.

Lotor nodded, hard and soaking wet, ready to feel her tight hole around him. His hole, though, was going to have to wait, because his cock alone was clearly what Allura was after tonight, but Lotor was all for it, “Do it!” Lotor whined, almost begging her to take him, suck him in, surround his needy, slutty cock and give him a good squeezing.

“H-hhh..~!” Lotor cried out as she forced herself down around his cock, sucking him up into her tight hole, deeper than he had imagined she would on the first bounce, “Fuck! Allura- Oh..~! It’s tight, _too_ tight, hhh~!” Lotor pleaded with her, but while Lotor was big, she was used to bigger. This only felt good to her as she continued to rub her own clit.

“Don’t worry, baby~ You’ll get used to it~” She cooed and promised, and surely enough, the more that Allura bounced on him, the more used to it be became. Soon, the princess riding him was nothing but pleasurable and Allura smirked seeing his change in demeanor. His face was falling ahegao: his eyes rolling back as his tongue hanging out. Allura was treating him so well, and it was showing, “See, I told you~ Now just let me squeeze and tug at you until you come, okay?”

Lotor sloppy nodded, but was worried that he was going to come a lot sooner than he had planned. Allura’s body was so hot and his whorish cock was in such bliss being sheathed in such a tight body, but luckily for him, Allura could also feel her orgasm coming on, as she rubbed her clit faster and faster. She felt so good, he felt so good, and soon,

“Allura..!!”

“Lotor..!!”

Allura’s hole squeezed Lotor’s cock dangerously tight as she came, her walls violently collapsing around him, forcing several more screams of a slightly painful pleasure from Lotor’s lips as he felt his release inside of Allura. His cum was thick and _hot_ , hotter than an Altean or Earthling’s which met Allura with a sudden, eye-widened look of surprise on her face, but it was a good heat. She loved feeling it almost burn so deep inside of her, that she quickly relaxed again, and hummed out lowly as she continued to fill up with an obscene amount of Lotor’s cum. Soon semen was dripping from the opening of Allura’s hole and spurting out around the base of Lotor’s cock even before she pulled off of him. Galra’s also had a _much_ higher quantity of cum than Alteans and Earthlings it seemed, and Allura was loving it.

When Lotor finally stopped coming, Allura looked at him and rubbed her stomach. It felt bloated even though she knew that wasn’t where he filled her up, she just felt so full inside. She knew it would begin slosh out as soon as they separated. Both of them were on such a high, though, that separating was the last thing that they wanted to do. They remained in their positions in silence for a while, until it was broken by a hazy, yet firmly spoken Allura.

“I just want to be clear that we will _never_ speak about this again once I leave this room, understood?”

“Yes, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am _tempted_ to continue this for at least one or two more chapters if people (whether Earthlings or other aliens) seem to want more... so tell me what you like about it so far, and if you _would_ like to see more of this story, do let me know~ Either in the comments, or reach out to me via instant message on my [tumblr](https://vompstag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (If I do continue, tags will be updated with each chapter, stay tuned)


End file.
